Ricky Pucino
Ricardo "Ricky" Pucino is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers gang at Dixmor Academy. Role in game Ricky first appears in "This Is Your School" mission, where he is seen talking at the cafeteria lunch room with Hal Esposito and Johnny Vincent. During Chapter 2, Ricky helps Jimmy Hopkins get a race trophy back from the Preppies. Ricky was talking with the store's owner Tobias Mason about tweaking his bike when Jimmy comes in to claim his prize for winning the first Bullworth Vale bike race. Chad Morris and Gord Vendome soon barge in, and after insults on both sides have flown about, Gord steals the trophy. Ricky offers to help Jimmy get it back, most likely for the chance to pound some rich scum. Later in Chapter 3, during "Wrong Part of Town" as Jimmy, Chad and Algernon Papadopoulos are trying to make their escape, Ricky notices Algie on a girl's bike and says to his friends in delight: "Is that Algie? On a girls' bike?!? Is he gay now?". Ricky, along with Lucy De Luca and Peanut Romano, attempt to attack Jimmy many times in school during the autumn season. Quotes Personality and traits Ricky once had a girlfriend, who dumped him for spending too much time working on his bikes. Whilst still torn up about the situation, he seems to enjoy having a "broken heart", and even contemplated trying to fix it with a wrench. He goes back and forth from being "over it" to still being torn up about it. He also reads adult porn magazines and can only count on his pin-ups, according to his words. If followed, he will often make remarks about his ex-girlfriend, claiming that he could've ridden off with her into the sunset, no, he's not done yet, more to accomplish. He even goes as far as to mention her while fighting, as his most common statement is "I just broke up with my chick and I'm gonna take it all out on your ugly face!". Ricky tends to use the word "bambino" a lot, using it to refer to both friends and people he's fighting with. Ricky has a personal grudge against the Jocks, and spends as much time complaining about them as he does about Preppies, if not more. It is also rumoured Ricky's girlfriend leaved him for a jock, which may explain his animosity towards the Jocks. Ricky has a brother and often gets caught trying to read his old essays in class, meaning his brother walked in the same school he does. Trivia *Ricky, during the winter time, simply zips his grease jacket up. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': B **'Science': D- **'English': B- **'History': B+ **'Math': D+ **'Biology': B- **'Chemistry': B **'Geography': A- **'Music': A+ **'Photography': F **'Shop': A- **'Home Economics': C+ **'Gym': D Gallery Pucino_and_Lucy.png|A poor drawing of Ricky and Lucy De Luca. Pucino_and_Chad.jpg|Pucino getting insulted by Chad and Gord. Ricky_Pucino_head.png|Ricky's profile photo. Pucino_drawn.jpg|A not-so-bad drawing of Ricardo. Pucino_angry.png|Ricky angry as fuck. Pucino_worried.gif|Ricky wonders if he should be worried. Greasers.png|Pucino right in the front. Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Bully Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:Mobsters